


Coincidence

by mould



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: RPS预警！不喜慎入！完全是搞着开心的小故事。旬圭真滴好磕。





	Coincidence

“到这里、不用担心…被认出来…真是太好了…”

田中手肘撑在吧台上，五指堪堪吊着玻璃杯，对里头澄黄冒着气泡的液体露出笑脸。淡酒温和地灼烧着食管壁，他的眼角、耳尖甚至露出的腕骨都染上粉红，唯独鼻尖还是原本的奶白色。

暗色灯光落到田中眼底，映得一片空空荡荡。

他身边的小栗放下抵着颌骨的右手，剜了一眼尚未脱出少年模样的后辈。

“说什么傻话呢这是…”前辈以食指蹭了蹭鼻底，拿过已经被放置在旁的酒杯猛灌进一大口。

“噗…”后辈端正姿势，两手挤进并紧的膝盖之间，就这么软软倒向身边的小栗，而后者差点没来得及敛了夹烟的左手，“旬くん…未来一定、一定、一定会特别、特…特别、特别红…”

田中身上有股特别的香味，总让他想起海盐味奶糖。小栗对奶糖的喜欢不咸不淡，如果在没有烟的情况下，他倒是会选择它。

不过田中总记得在身上带包烟，以免前辈瘾犯了失去应有的风度。

“我知道…”小栗把烟移给空闲的右手，左手揽了人毛茸茸的脑袋让它安稳落在颈窝里，“话说…你这个小演员、也要努力啊…得快点跟上我才好…”

后辈哼哼两声，翘起的头毛搔得小栗颈窝发痒。后者不由得在人脸侧拍了几下，那块皮肤随即以肉眼可见的速度微微红肿起来。

“呜…”田中不满地去挠脸侧的手，绵软的指头在小栗皮肤上甚至留不下白色划痕，“疼、疼…”

前辈的手变本加厉地揉捏那张脸，听着那人愈发微弱的痛呼喃喃：“什么啊…醉成这个样子…这还怎么回家…”

于是脚步轻飘飘的小栗旬先生抓起桌上的棒球帽和口罩，吸净了最后一口烟，搂过咿咿呀呀着“干什么”“痛死了”之类的醉鬼后辈去了某家星级酒店。

小栗坐在床沿上又点了一根烟，抽得很慢。从肺里涌出的尼古丁与廉价酒精的苦烈交融，化为鼻息喷出。

盥洗室的门被冒冒失失撞开，脸上与额发坠着大颗饱满水珠、领口下摆湿了一大摊的后辈努力走直线到他身边。像是为了博取沉浸在自己世界之中的小栗的注意似的，后辈向后陷入柔软异常的大床时故意蹭过对方小半边身子。

被碰瓷的前辈自然不会甘心，小栗叼着烟翻身跨上那截不安分从衬衫里漏出来的腰身，双手本想钳住腕骨却不知怎么嵌进指缝间。

房里的灯很暗很暗，根本和酒店的价位不成正比。他想着，倾身凑近对方的脸。不过幸好，今天请客喝的酒都不算高档。

“喂、喂…我说你小子…撞了影帝…竟然、竟然不道歉…？”

身下人吃吃笑了出声，边嗅着上头比自己多一味焦草气息的呼吸，边喷出高浓度酒气：“抱歉、十分抱歉…是想让影帝さん、注意到我呢…这么…闪、闪闪发亮的人…”

闻言前辈也跟着“嘿嘿嘿”笑开，面部肌肉和嘴唇颤抖的幅度过大，导致积在烟头的一截灰簌簌下落。

落到田中粉红的锁骨上，又向颈窝滑去，留下一条歪歪扭扭的印迹。可惜田中醉得厉害，连痛觉也迟钝下来，好半天才从鼻腔里哼出一小声猫吟，奶味中和了苦烈。

闻起来像七星*似的。小栗用手接过烟，凑近底下那片染了屑屑灰白的通红肌肤，鼻尖时不时触上温热。

说到底所有烟里他最乐意七星，女士烟总归呛得不那么狠。

“请收下——我的…”

田中挣扎着奋力挺起上身，原本由于四肢受制只能勉强够到对方的额头。可不期小栗抽着鼻翼向息源溯去——

一个吻蹭过他的唇角，轻浅得像夹了火星子的微风卷过，留下刺人的灼烧感后无可救药地渗进血管网，再被神经末梢转化为源源不断的所谓本能。

“小栗旬さん…我可、真——喜欢你…”

后辈闭着眼嘻笑道，睫毛上因一点点不知名的液珠晶晶亮亮，嘴角翘得老高，简直挂不住心里的柔软之意，任它们倾泻得一塌糊涂。

烟灰落到主人自己的指尖，小栗暂且移开胶着在对方脸上的视线，侧头去看，发现纯白床单上静躺了团污，且幽幽飘着几缕雾。

半晌，他以一口了结那根点了太久的烟，把八百摄氏度的焰芯捻灭在指腹上，跟着低头吻上了他的海盐味奶糖。

小栗旬按理说该是个老烟枪。刚进事务所那会儿还好，后来越抽越厉害，最近恨不得一天一包半。大前辈见了肯定要嘱咐几句，而他只是当面挂笑应承，转头就问田中要烟。

可这个新人后辈，平时不被抓住碰烟，眼下却坐起来不要命地吮着他舌头，缠住哪怕只有那么一点就往自己嘴里勾，边玩边傻笑。

啧啧水声吵得小栗脑仁疼，他干脆扯过后辈后脑勺的软毛，无视掉贴面而来的噫噫呜呜，手指插进对方湿热的口腔来回搅动。

“吵死了…”

揪住那条滑腻腻的小舌头很容易，等它反应过来知道要逃跑的时候已经乖乖受桎梏于食指与中指了。小栗只需一小拽，便能引出一声大过一声的鼻音。

他锁死了眉头，“不是、让你闭嘴吗…”手指沿着舌苔向内拓张，一直抵到咽喉口，再大开大合地抽插着，连让人干呕着裹紧来物的机会也不给。

受到第二次警告的人不敢高声了，努力放松整个口腔，小小地抽着鼻子发哽，泪珠子与无法抑制顺着下唇滴落的涎水滚成一片。

“嘘…嘘…这样、才乖嘛…”小栗另一只手替人拭着湿漉漉的眼睛，可对方不领情，哼哼唧唧了一长串如蚊讷。他不情不愿地慢吞吞抽出手指，为了听清对方到底想表述些什么：

“舌头、疼…轻、轻一点啊…”

“麻烦…”

话虽这么说，他却伸手就掐着人下巴尖不放。田中自觉地吐出舌头，上面莫名多了道口子，鲜血缓缓渗出积成一小滩，边上也被染成淡淡的锈色。

小栗注视了那条猩红的舌头很久，最后深叹一口气，凑上去舔到淌不出血为止，他满耳朵痛哼在口子上亲了很响一声。理所当然地，田中傻笑得更厉害，在人指间嘟囔不清：

“影帝さん…温柔…ふふ…田中、也想像…ふ…影帝さん一样…”

他被醉鬼扑了个满怀后仰在床上，亲吻砸了一脸。可惜醉鬼连手臂都撑不直，好几次直直摔在他胸口，奶味撞得鼻腔痛。小栗也懒得反扑，就着姿势把那具软绵绵的躯体死死摁在身上，到那人颈脖处大口呼吸啃咬。

“嗯呜…ふふ…好热…”

田中伸手在床单上不停磨蹭，边胡乱扯着自己的领口边抵触那令人窒息的怀抱。身下人被腻得烦了，迅速将两人衣物揉得皱皱巴巴甩到地板上，跟着猛吸住褐红的乳首。

被钳住要害，田中交出一声变了调的呻吟，手指绞紧攥成拳又松开。本能叫他不能拉拽前辈半长不短的头发，只好改为捧住人的脑袋，看上去像是在主动把胸脯送到对方口中。

“这里——”小栗舍了口，用指甲刮搔着因大力吮咬而鲜红肿胀的奶尖，沉声笑起来，“怎么、连这里都有痣…”

闻言，田中掩耳盗铃般捂住自己的双眼，连连摇头：“不要…不要看了…ふ…好色情…”

“明明、漂亮死了…”

小栗最后拧了下泛着水光的突起，为了方便行事终于起身把人压在底下。他抽了轮廓线条不甚分明的腰腹一巴掌，跪坐到那人两腿之间。

后辈的腿简直不像长在男人身上的，体毛稀疏浅淡到几乎没有，骨节分明而纤细得让人心惊。他攥住对方不堪一握的脚腕，从那儿开始顺着向上舔吻到大腿根。经过膝窝的时候田中已经硬得没办法了，求着前辈救救自己。可后者置若罔闻，说什么也不碰那颤抖着流出前液的性器一下，更将主人自己的腕子收束在一只手里。

“等等…我去、拿套子…”

田中又摇头，双手不安分地在人掌中扭动。他被顺势放开，坐起捧了对方纤长的手指就往嘴里送。指腹、指中、指根，依次被高温与细嫩的软肉所包裹。被服侍的人知道自己已经进得很深了，滚烫的涎液淌了一手心正逐渐变凉。可显然田中还不知呢，只一意孤行地吞入再吞入，舌根同上颚黏腻地挑逗着最为敏感的指尖。

“想要、小栗旬さん…一切的、一切…”

湿润至极的手指从红润得甚至像被蹂躏过的饱满唇肉间抽出，牵了玻璃桥般的长长一条水线。它坠到床单上晕开深色痕迹，田中藏不住嘴角的弧度，学着前辈在其指尖也亲了很响一声。

小栗到嘴边的“胡闹”被牢牢憋回肚里，消化得什么都不剩。他想笑着，所以笑着贴上去吻后辈的唇角：“会哦、会有那天——”

唇角不适合作吻的落脚处，既不有滋有味又不深刻难忘。可那个吻依旧持续了很久，久到他做完全套润滑准备挺身而入才被迫断开。

“今晚的、所有星光…都会落到、你这个小演员、田中圭的身上…”

后辈笑得浑身颤抖着咬住手背，导致即使是被插入巨根也格外顺利。然而一旦小栗把人捞进怀里开始正经动作，他就再也憋不住眼泪了。不谈巨根本身，就是小栗永动机一样的腰力，把通红臀肉快撞出块块青紫。同时那双炽热似铁的手不让他提起腰身往上缩，甚至还压着他向阴茎根部坐。如此，田中才只能紧紧圈着对方脖颈如溺水之人抱住海上最后一块浮木，在没有温声安慰的无际沉默里，边大颗大颗地掉泪边渐渐适应良好且被肏出灭顶快感，尖叫着放肆大笑着要更多。

他的确给田中了，给到自己都要舍不得了。到底还是太自私吧，小栗狠戾地反反复复碾压着前列腺，在逼得人不得不攀上高潮的前夕探手抚了抚后辈的后脑勺。

窗外，他没敢分心去查证的夜幕里，静静流淌着亘延开去的漫远星河。

小栗旬指腹上的灼伤万幸没留下疤。后来，老烟枪实在记不起七星的味道了。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *柔和七星（mild seven）  
> 　　生产商：日本烟草国际株式会社  
> 　　数据：七星系列品牌众多，一般可以做为女士烟的，通常是指lights，即平时所说“特醇七星”，混合型，焦油含量8mg，另有一种super lights，超特醇，口味更淡，焦油含量6mg，尼古丁0.5mg。此外红色包装“柔和佳宾”我没有抽过，不知道怎样  
> 　　特点：“MILD SEVEN由日本烟草产业株式会社出品，蓝白相间的包装是“七星”的标志，也是吸引如水般柔弱美女的所在。对于她们来说，吸烟只是一个姿势，一种象征，她们要的只是“柔和七星”这四个字。很多叛逆的女作家的笔下总有它的影子。曾有人戏谑地说：“我很mild,但我不seven。”据说，mild是一种生活状态，一种柔和的品位的壮态。”
> 
>  
> 
> 梗源于kirikuu老师，以下放上原文并作解释：  
> “两个喝酒的迷茫青年  
> 对于事业和梦想还有未来  
> 然后一切  
> 重新凝聚成一点点  
> 一点点  
> 少年的依恋  
> 错误的一节  
> 再次醒来，世界的齿轮照常转动”


End file.
